Anderscott (Oneshots)
by xRaevyn
Summary: Alyssa x Brooke shorts! A.N.) These short stories will be solely based off of my head-canons for these characters from Life is Strange. NONE OF THIS IS REMOTELY CANON (Or it might be and I don't know)
1. An Origin Story

_~Brooke~_

Brooke had spent the past month in silent agony as her new crush had slipped from her fingers all because of Max Caulfield. She couldn't scowl for too long, though, it was her choice to attend Blackwell after all, but only because Alyssa was there. Brooke and Alyssa had been friends since the 3rd grade when the two of them were chosen for the "Gifted and Talented" public school path that would set them off to more advanced classes in their future years; they'd been inseparable best friends since, and where one wandered, the other was somehow sure to follow- except during their first years of high school when Alyssa had been taken out of Brooke's classes by some "luck of the draw" and they began following different goals.  
Brooke had certainly gathered far more than enough credits to cash in and graduate early, but because that meant leaving her best friend behind in favor of a college her family approved of, she chose to stay. Alyssa had transferred to Blackwell for the photography program, and Brooke decided she could try her hand at taking photos before finding it might have been her true calling- if she attached it to a drone, of course. This is all besides the point, though; as our story isn't about Brooke's new-found fascination with photography or how she came to Blackwell in the first place, it's about how the dorky "boy of her dreams" had been stolen away from her... again...

In the first week of school, Alyssa had introduced Brooke to Warren Graham, not even mentioning that he had already asked her out that day. (That was something Brooke had discovered from talking to Stella Hill, the infamous gossiper of Blackhell.) Brooke hadn't realized that the quirky nerd in her Chem class was basically a male version of her best friend, and her crush on the boy was simply a reflection of how she felt about Alyssa. Maybe that was why she'd seemed so frustrated with Alyssa when she found out the truth about their relationship; she was furious that the ones she had cared for most- the ones she had so much as liked- had started dating, and to make things worse, her best friend since the 3rd grade had kept it from her.  
When Alyssa and Warren parted, for reasons unknown, Brooke was more or less glad. It was a bittersweet feeling to comfort her best friend, but she knew that would come to pass. Warren seemed even further out of reach to her when he had began to take a liking to Caulfield, and Brooke had almost regretted that Warren had decided to atone for keeping silent about his previous relationship by blabbing Brooke's ear off about any girl he found slightly attractive; Alyssa had become somewhat more reclusive since the break up, retreating with her nose in a book, and Brooke had felt like her world was starting to unravel slowly.

Perhaps it was the world smacking some sense into her, or maybe it had been the light at the end of the tunnel Brooke had been looking for, but she had started to finally understand her desires. It had occurred in a spur of the moment decision- a conversation with peppy cheerleader Dana Ward, and her best friend Juliet Watson, about an upcoming social- that Brooke had realized where her heart's loyalty lay.

Juliet had spent the entire afternoon chatting off the ears of anyone who would listen about her date plans for the next party at Blackwell and somehow managed to drag Brooke into the conversation; Brooke had been heading back to the dorms, minding her own business, when the crowd pulled her in. "Who are you going to the party with, Brooke?" Dana had asked, a curious grin on her face.  
"Party? You're kidding me, right? As if I'd attend some social gathering for the douche-bags of the Vortex Club." The nerd had seemed entirely unconvinced as to any reasons why she should attend; she was a raver, sure, but no amount of glow-sticks, Daft-Punk, and laser pyrotechnics could ever bring her to willingly walk into Vortex Club territory.  
"But why not?" Juliet protested. "You've gotta go. It's the only way we talked Alyssa into going." Dana added, but Juliet gave her a glance that suggested Dana had said too much.  
"You bribed Alyssa into going... with me?" Brooke crossed her arms, not entirely sure how to feel. On one hand, her best friend was convinced to go to a party and socialize with people, and her reason for showing up was Brooke herself; on the other hand, however, Brooke and Alyssa had now been forced out of their comfort zones, simply for the sake of one another.  
"Well yeah, ever since she and Warren went off the deep end she's been a no show to every social event." Juliet said, as if it was somehow magically going to make sense. "We thought if she spent a little time around friends, maybe she would be a little happier." Dana added, bringing reason to their cause.  
Their good intent seemed to spark something in Brooke, and she felt her expression soften in return. "Well she has been more anti-social than usual, I presume." Juliet and Dana looked surprised. "So you'll go then?" Brooke nodded, shifting in place uneasily. "If it makes her happier, yeah."

The duo had successfully brought Brooke into their clutches for their dastardly plan. "Good, now you'll need to ask her to go with you." That part, Brooke wasn't prepared for. "W-what? I thought she was already going?" She looked at them confusedly. "Well yeah but only if you go with her." Dana said, "And she wasn't too convinced you were even going, so really it only helps give her further reason to break out of her shell." Juliet added. Brooke felt even more uneasy than usual. Why was she so nervous about this? Friends go to things together all the time.

~Alyssa~

For Alyssa, the moment she realized she had started developing feelings for her best friend was the moment Brooke had confronted her about entering Blackwell academy with her. Alyssa remembered the exact moment being filled with joy that washed away the anxiety of having to count down the days the pair had left together before Brooke had planned to take her early bail. Alyssa remembered the warmth in the hug they shared and how her heart was racing, grateful for Brooke's selfless choice to stay around longer.  
However, that moment seemed to mean nothing more than being excited about the upcoming year together, rather than relief that she may finally admit to herself how precious Brooke was to her; in fact, the first week that started their new chapter of adventures together, Alyssa had jumped into a relationship with Warren in careless abandon of any regard of feelings towards her faithful companion. Needless to say, that ship sunk rather quick and Alyssa had to be comforted by the one person who had always remained loyal to her; just another reason to fall for Brooke's charm, to say the least.  
Whatever the case may be, Alyssa had somehow managed to piece together how she felt before Brooke did, and this made her avoid confrontation wherever and whenever possible. After her first careless dive into love, the girl was not prepared for another set of scars on her heart.

The day Juliet and Dana had approached her about Brooke's plans to ask her to the upcoming dance, Alyssa seemed somewhat skeptical; it seemed somewhat _**too**_ good to be true, and thus she shrugged it off without a second thought, continuing her daily read without so much as a glance at the pair. But as the day drew to a close, a certain nerd in a ponytail and Star-Wars hoodie paid her a surprise visit and, as the duo had told Alyssa earlier, asked her to the Vortex Club party.

Alyssa had been almost too eager to say yes to the girl who had nervously stumbled into her room. "Of course I'll go with you, Brookie, you act like we've never gone _**anywhere**_ together-" As the words slipped from her mouth, Alyssa felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink; they hadn't really gone anywhere together- well, at least not as a couple, anyhow. "As friends." Alyssa finished her sentence quickly, leaving an awkward silence hanging in the air.  
"Heheh, yeah, right. Well I just thought I'd ask, just to be sure you'd actually go, y'know?" Brooke tried to seem unconcerned with the dead air between the two friends. "I worry that you've become **too**... reclusive. Maybe a social event will help you out of the funk you're in." Brooke nudged Alyssa playfully. "It'll be nice to do something together again for a change. As friends."  
As friends. Maybe Alyssa shouldn't have said that phrase. "Alright Brookie, I'll give it a try. And who knows? Maybe _**someone**_ will decide to sweep me off my feet."  
Brooke couldn't help but smile sheepishly, somehow picking up the hint Alyssa had dropped. "Yeah, that's the spirit... _**Maybe**_..."


	2. Studying

Brooke had spent the past few days stuck in her room, (aside from classes and the necessity of food and water and the occasional trip to the bathroom because of the constant amount of energy drinks she consumed) studying for an entrance exam to Seattle Tech, the college she'd been dreaming about since the 8th grade. Alyssa had been worried about her best friend (and possible girlfriend) had been spending far too many days cooped up in one place and somehow managed to drag the smaller nerd outside for some fresh air.

"Brookie, you need to catch some sun or you will wilt away." Alyssa pleaded with Brooke as she dragged her out of the dorms. Brooke was grumbling and complaining the entire time before she grumpily settled under the shade of a nice tree and pulled out the engineering textbook she'd been doing problems from, laying on her stomach and using another textbook as a hard surface for her worksheets. Alyssa was sitting in front of her, reading a book and while neither of them spoke, she was happy to have the company, and glad she'd managed to drag the nerd out of her den.

The two had spent much of the afternoon enjoying the quiet, gentle sounds of the outdoors; from the cacophonous chirping of birds in the trees, to the light scurry of squirrels that over-populated the campus, all was peaceful, serene, and certainly neutral before the book in Alyssa's hands gave her a "great idea" and a crooked smile. Setting it down, she shifted to lay in a similar pose to mirror Brooke's own.

"Brookie~" The sudden disturbance of her concentration by Alyssa's gentle voice caused the nerd to glance up from her work and when she opened her mouth to protest, Alyssa made a move. It was just a swift, gentle kiss, but boy did it turn Brooke's face redder than the highlights in her ponytail.

Alyssa beamed happily when Brooke hid her flushed face in her textbook and held her head up with her forearms, chin digging into her own palms. "You're so cute when you're all flushed up like that." She giggled. Brooke didn't seem to find it that funny, though.

"Alyssaaaa..." Brooke groaned from the spine of her workbook, not even bothering to lift her head. "Yeeeeees?"

Brooke moved in suddenly to give Alyssa a taste of her own medicine. Payback was sweet- at least- for the moment it caught her off guard, but the second Alyssa caught on, she happily kissed the girl back, disregarding the tinge of pink on her own face.

"You're such a dork, Alyssa." Brooke said simply, shrugging off the contact, despite the burning red blush on her face, as she continued to work on memorizing how to use specific formulas. Alyssa smiled sheepishly. "I love you too." She replied, shifting to continue reading her book, glad all had worked according to plan.


	3. Life Of The Party

_All it had been was a casual invitation, a Vortex Club Party that, for once, went entirely right- well, at least for Brooke Scott._

Upon arriving with her "date" and best friend, Alyssa Anderson, the two had made their rounds, mingling with several people, somewhat because they had to prove to Dana and Juliet they were actually there, but also for the same reasons anyone talks to- well, anyone. It had been only a short while before the alcohol was actually in view and everyone who had lost their senses scrambled at the chance to get wasted, disregarding any standards of sanity.

Brooke and Alyssa had made their way to the couch in the room and the second they sat down, they'd become trapped in a game of "Questions and Answers" where for every wrong answer you gave, you had to take a shot. It was only the luck of the crowd that Brooke had been sitting among them, because that meant someone would actually win the game before the end of the night.

People had tried to make Brooke take a swig, however, but no matter how many dumb trick questions they swung at her, she'd still managed to come out on top. _**"Does England have a 4th of July?"**_ "Yes, and a 5th, and a 6th. They don't, however, have an 'independence day'." **_"How much dirt is there in a hole that measures two feet by three feet by four feet?"_** "None. A hole doesn't have anything in it- well, besides air if it's not in a vacuum." _**"What was the tallest mountain before Everest was discovered?"**_ "Everest. It just hadn't been discovered."  
Brooke kicked ass at this game; it was a shame that it wasn't the case for Alyssa, who hadn't managed to get any right so far. **_"What do you get when you toss a red stone in a blue sea?"_** "Purple?" _**"No, Wet." "**_ _If the red house is on the right side and if the blue house is on the left side where's the white house?"_ "In the middle?" _"No, in Washington, DC."_ _ ****_

Brooke watched as her friend became more and more intoxicated with each question, and thus made sure that she won as quickly as she could so Alyssa didn't have to suffer from her impaired judgement any further. After the game was finished, the group played a couple rounds of Truth or Dare. Brooke, who was still sane and sober, picked truth a couple times, having to answer questions about her non-existent sex life and about the truth behind her and Warren, which were both as bland as any answer she could've given. Alyssa, however, had become much more adventurous by weight of the alcohol in her system and was dared to do some oddly simple things, like table top dance, or prank call a random number.  
However, as the night went on, people seemed to become more and more creative with their dares, and the last dare Alyssa was given was to play "7 minutes in heaven" with anyone of her choosing. Who had she chosen, of all people? Brooke Scott.

It wasn't much of a surprise, but it still caught the nerd off guard as Alyssa dragged her into the nearest closet. However, instead of Alyssa's lips, Brooke was met with... a hug? "You okay?" Brooke shifted to awkwardly hug her drunken friend. "I honestly didn't expect you to... pick me..."

Then it happened- Brooke felt Alyssa stumble to kiss the smaller girl, and could taste the alcohol on her breathe. "I love you, Brookie..." She said in a soft tone. "You're my best friend. But I've always loved you." Brooke blushed and shifted uneasily. Was it the booze talking? or was Alyssa serious. "Listen... how about we get you home and I'll see how you feel in the morning? I promise we can talk about it then."  
Brooke was practically crushed then by a bear hug. "Okaaaay~~" Alyssa sang, swaying around a while while and knocking into- whatever was in the closet. Brooke dragged her out of the closet shortly after, causing the other party guests to be slightly disappointed with the results. After a bit more of convincing, Brooke managed to lead Alyssa away from the party, taking the drunken girl to her room and helping her into bed. Before she could go, Brooke was pulled into the larger girl's arms. "Stay."  
"Okay." Brooke felt her face flush up and she buried herself into Alyssa. "Goodnight, Ally..." Alyssa smiled and hugged Brooke closer. "Night night, Brookie..."

 **~The following morning~**

Brooke awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the shuffling of students in the hallway. Grumbling a little, she sat up and smiled at the sleeping girl beside her. "God, you're so cute." She mumbled, tucking magenta hair behind Alyssa's ear gently. Alyssa's face twitched, and she whined. "Turn off the sun, I'm trying to sleep..." Brooke giggled. "Alyssa, you're having a hangover."  
Alyssa shot up at the sound of Brooke's voice registered and immediately regretted it, wincing at the sunlight casted on her face. "Brooke? Ow- Son of a-"  
Brooke wrapped her arms around Alyssa. "Easy, easy. You're gonna be a little groggy..." She eased the girl back into bed. "I'll go get you some breakfast."  
Alyssa shifted as Brooke got out of bed, both still dressed in their clothes from the previous night. "Hey Brooke?" The girl turned, facing Alyssa with a small smile "Yeah?"

 _". . . I love you." ". . . Yeah, I know. . ." "You do?" "You kinda told me, last night how you felt." "Oh. . ."_

Brooke exited the room but stopped before she closed the door. "Oh and Alyssa?" "Yeah?"

 _"I love you too."_


	4. Anything for You

"Anything for You"

Brooke was totally, absolutely, positively, utterly useless when it came to courtship; yet, somehow or another, she'd managed to make Blackwell's biggest known "helpless-romantic" her girlfriend, and Brooke wanted to do her best to please Alyssa at any cost.  
It'd been a little over a month since the two were officially together, and Brooke had done just about everything she could think of: movies, dinners at various places, picnics, romantic moonlit walks, a trip to the beach, stargazing, making meals together, reading in bed, etc. Nothing seemed to be enough for Brooke and she was practically wearing herself down trying to keep their relationship fresh and exciting. It wasn't until Alyssa had confronted her about this that she truly saw how much Brooke cared.

It was an average Friday night, the two were ordering a Pizza to split and picking a show to queue up on Netflix to binge watch, or not depending on where their attention lay. Alyssa had been biting her lip behind the safety of her book before she actually decided to speak up for once. It wasn't that she was overwhelmed or even uncomfortable with the amount of effort Brooke had placed into making their relationship an active one, but rather the fact that Brooke was wearing herself down trying to stay creative and fresh.

"Brookie, you know we don't _have_ to do something every day, right?" Alyssa asked as Brooke had just finished ordering pizza. "We don't do something _every_ day, but if it's bothering you I can reschedule things and give you some space." Brooke said simply, shrugging it off, causing Alyssa to frown. "I love hanging out with you, don't get me wrong, but don't you think it's a bit much? You're going through so much trouble to do all these things, and I think you should give yourself a break."  
The geek turned to face her girlfriend, tucking the phone into her jacket pocket. "Is it? I'm sorry, Alyssa." Brooke frowned. "I just thought- well- you'd want to be doing stuff like this since you're all about cheesy gestures of love, and symbolism and what-not."  
"I-I..." Alyssa felt her cheeks tinge up when she'd learned Brooke had only been doing it because she thought it would please Alyssa- not that it hadn't served its purpose, but that was besides the point. "You don't have to, Brookie." Her face softened. "I don't care if I don't have to, Alyssa, I want to do whatever I can to make sure you're happy." Brooke protested slightly, frowning.  
"Brooooooooke~" The violet-fuchsia haired girl sighed and pulled Brooke into a tight, comforting hug. "I promise, you don't need to take me on every date idea you can come up with to win my heart. It's already yours." She pulled away slightly and placed a hand on the smaller girl's cheek, a soft smile on her face. "I love you, and I appreciate the effort you're putting out but you don't have to strain yourself just to try and make me happy, okay? You're all I need."

Brooke leaned in and kissed Alyssa softly, glad that the two of them had resolved that rather quickly. As the two became somewhat more familiar with one another, Brooke's phone went off. Slipping away from Alyssa, she answered it, only to find it was the Pizza man. "Alright, I'll be right out." She hung up again and kissed Alyssa's cheek. "I'm gonna go grab the grub. You stay out of trouble."  
Alyssa giggled. "Sure, Brookie, whatever you say."

~

Brooke entered the room with the Pizza, and frowned slightly when she noticed Alyssa was fumbling with something on her desk. "What are you doing?" Brooke's furrowed brows were met with a guilty look. "I got curious about the stuff on your desk and I may have accidentally... dismantled something..." The little nerd sighed and set the box down. "It's fine, I can put it back together. You wanna help?" Alyssa's eyes lit up. "Really? You mean it?"

"Well depending on the damage, I'd say it's a fair trade off. Grab a couple Red Bulls from the fridge by my bed and let's get started. We got a ways to go." Brooke pulled up a chair to the desk and started examining the broken circuitry, beginning to tweak it with her precision tools as Alyssa handed her a can of her favorite energy drink. "So what's it supposed to do?"  
"It's a command chip, for a remote control. I was working on amplifying the range so my drone can catch more air. Y'know. Better angles from higher up." Alyssa nodded and watched Brooke work, opening the box of Pizza and taking a slice. "That sounds complex, Brookie. I get more impressed every day by your tech skills." The nerd shrugged. "It's not that big of a deal for me. Hey- that smells fantastic. Can you give me a bite?"  
Alyssa giggled and hand-fed Brooke a bite of her slice. "Too busy to grab a slice?" Brooke's words were muffled by the chunk of Pizza in her mouth but she spoke again after swallowing. "I can't touch the Pizza, I'll get grease all over this and that is a fire hazard." Alyssa nodded. "Then I'll just have to feed you until you finish." She took a bite on the same slice, watching her girlfriend work on the drone.

It was a long night and a lot of work ahead, but with Alyssa by her side, Brooke didn't mind having to pull an all-nighter. "Hey, Aly?" Alyssa swallowed and responded with a "hmm?" while raising a brow. "Thanks for assisting me. I know I wouldn't be working on this if you hadn't have touched it... but I'm glad you did... I totally owe you a real date night." Alyssa shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Brookie... Just relax..." With that, the purple haired bookworm leaned over and kissed Brooke's cheek.  
"If you insist..." The Techno geek sighed and continued working on the object in her hands. And so the long night began.


End file.
